It's All Started From A Game
by selurpee
Summary: Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun bermain Truth or Dare extreme, yaitu darenya mereka disuruh pindah sekolah dan mencoba sekolah khusus yeoja selama 4 bulan! sanggupkah mereka menahan iman mereka dan beracting sebagai yeoja tulen? It's EXO Hunhan/Kaisoo/Chanbaek story. GS. Ch 3 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Hai. Author baru disini. Mohon bimbingannya ya :3

Sebenernya ini baru permulaan doang, belum seperti judulnya dan summarynya hehe

* * *

XOXO High School. Sekolah yang sangat megah dan terkenal elit dan para murid yang pintar diatas rata-rata─bisa dibilang genius. Hanya orang-orang tertentu

yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini, karena selain pintar, dia juga harus kaya.

Pada suatu hari 3 namja tampan─Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun memasuki area sekolah. Mereka baru saja memarkirkan mobil sport mereka masing-masing. Dan jangan lupakan, kancing mereka yang dibuka 2 buah itu membuat para yeoja berteriak sangat kencang─dan para namja uke juga menatap kagum mereka.

skip

saat dikelas, para yeoja tidak berhenti menatap kagum mereka. Bahkan ada sekelompok geng yang sampai berteriak histeris, "KYAAA OPPADEUL BOLEH AKU

MEMINTA NOMER HANDPHONE KALIAN? ATAU ALAMAT RUMAH KALIAN JUGA TIDAK APA-APA KOK," teriak Minah yang suaranya menggelegar itu (?)

"KAI OPPA KAU BELUM PUNYA YEOJACHINGU KAN? BAGAIMANA KALAU KAU MENJADI NAMJACHINGUKU DAN KAU BEBAS MEMINTA APA SAJA DARIKU," satu teriakan

lagi dari Hyeri, teman se-gengnya Minah. "OMGOMGOMG SEHUN OPPA KAU TAMPAN SEKALI! KAU BISA TIDAK JANGAN MEMBUAT MUKA DATAR SEPERTI ITU? ATAU

KUCIUM KAU SAMPAI BIBIRMU JONTOR!" teriakan yang bisa dibilang ancaman itu berasal dari Yura. "OH TUHAN MENGAPA KAU MENCIPTAKAN CHANNIE

OPPA...OH CHANNIE OPPA KAU MEMBUAT HATIKU TIDAK BERFUNGSI DENGAN BAIK, KAU BAGAIKAN PANGERAN DAN AKU SIAP MENJADI PRINCESSNYA...OH

CHANNIE OPPA BERKENCANLAH DENGANKU.." Sojin, yeoja yang sangat senang menghayati segala hal. Lihat, berteriak saja sambil menghayati.

Karena tidak tahan, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun melesat kabur dari kelasnya─walaupun bel belum berbunyi, dan akhirnya mereka bersembunyi di UKS.

"aishh jinjja! Kupingku bisa mati rasa kalau begini setiap hari," omel Sehun.

"kau betul Sehun-ah. Sebelum ada mereka sekolah ini damai-damai saja. Mereka murid baru tapi sudah membuat keributan ckck," kata Jongin.

"aku ingin bolos saja tiap hari kalau begini. Apalagi mereka satu kelas dengan kita, bisa-bisa mereka melakukan ancaman tadi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan sehun jadi jontor ckck," gumam Chanyeol.

"wtf?! Hyung, kau mendoakan bibirku menjadi jontor?!" teriak Sehun.

"tidak sehun-ah, aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana bibirmu menjadi jontor HAHAHA," suara tertawa Chanyeol menggema keseluruh ruangan UKS.

"YA! HYUNG! JANGAN BERISIK! KAU MAU KITA KETAUAN BOLOS, EOH?!" sadarlah Jongin, kau berteriak juga.

*kriet* ceritanya suara pintu UKS terbuka.

"gawat! Ayo bersembunyi!" kata Sehun sambil berlarian mencari tempat bersembunyi, dan akhirnya mereka bersembunyi di kolong kasur mini sambil berdesakan.

"perasaan tadi ada yang berteriak, tapi kok gaada siapa-siapa ya. Hiii jangan-jangan HANTUUU!" sang pembersih sekolah yang gaje itu lari terbirit-birit karena ada 'hantu'

"huft, hampir saja!" kata Chanyeol. Dan mereka mengobrol lagi─dengan suara kecil tentunya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk keluar UKS, karena ini sudah jam istirahat.

Namun naas, saat mereka hendak keluar UKS, mereka bertemu dengan Lee Sonsaengnim─guru paling killer di XOXO High School.

"Kalian abis dari mana? Mengapa tadi kalian tidak hadir di pelajaran saya?" tanya Lee Sonsaengnim dengan tatapan membunuh.

_sialan! Aku lupa kalau ada pelajaran guru killer itu hari ini! Gawat! _Batin ketiganya bersamaan.

"Ehmmm...errr...anu pak tadi Sehun mengeluh pusing," kata Chanyeol mengada-ada.

"Eoh? Kok aku?" rupanya Sehun belum _connect_, dia masih shock dengan insiden bertemu-guru-killer-secara-tibatiba.

Jongin yang gemas langsung menginjak kaki sehun dengan keras.

"AWWWW KKAMJONG ITS APPO!" Sehun berteriak sambil memegang kakinya yang merah (?)

"YA! KALIAN BERBOHONG, KALIAN BOLOS PADA PELAJARAN SAYA?! SEKARANG KALIAN DI HUKUM! SALINLAH SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA RUMUS-RUMUS MATEMATIKA YANG BELUM KALIAN PELAJARI, DAN KALIAN DILARANG MELIHAT INTERNET. JIKA KETAHUAN SAMA SAYA, KALIAN AKAN DIBERI HUKUMAN YANG LEBIH BERAT." Lee Sonsaengnim lalu pergi setelah puas mengomeli ketiga siswanya yang nakal itu.

"eoh, bagaimana kita bisa mengerjakan rumus yang belum dipelajari? Sinting kaliya tuh orang-_-" cerocos Jongin.

"bagaimana kalau kita ke perpustakaan kota saja?" usul Chanyeol.

"aku setuju. Tapi pelajaran kan belum selesai," ujar Sehun.

"sudahlah kita bolos saja. Aku sudah unmood belajar," ujar Jongin sambil berjalan menuju gerbang diikuti Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun sedang berjalan bersama-sama menuju ke perpustakaan kota sebelum mereka pulang kerumah. Mengapa mereka pulang kerumah bersama? Itu karena rumah mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain, ehm, bisa dibilang bersebelahan.

"kalau bukan gara-gara sehun dan sonsaengnim killer aku gabakal sudi ngedatengin tempat terkutuk itu (re: perpustakaan) iyuwh" omel Kai.

"ya kkamjong! Jangan terlalu menyalahkanku! Yang awal membuat kita bolos kan geng yeoja centil itu!" gerutu Sehun.

"sudahlah kkamjong-ah, sehun-ah. ini semua sudah terjadi," Chanyeol berkata dengan bijak dan senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur itu.

Saat mereka berjalan melewati taman kota, mereka melihat 3 yeoja cantik yang sedang asyik mengobrol satu sama lain. Seolah terhipnotis, mereka bertiga menggumam sambil tidak berkedip sekalipun.

"_Yeoja bermata bulat dan bibir tebal itu indah sekali..." _gumam Jongin.

"_Yeoja bereyeliner tebal dan bibir tipis itu cantik sekali..._" gumam Chanyeol.

"_Yeoja bermata rusa dan bibir kissable itu imut sekali..."_ gumam Sehun. 

Ketiga yeoja yang merasa dipandangi itu melihat ke arah Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai. Lalu mereka menghampirinya.

* * *

TBC/END? XD

Review juseyo, gamsahamnida. *ppyong*


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! ff ini gaje parah. 

"annyeonghaseyo?" sapa Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya di depan muka ChanKaiHun. Para namja yang baru sadar itu langsung jawdrop.

"eehh...annyeong," sapa Chanyeol sambil melihat ke arah langit, karena dia menjaga imagenya agar tidak blushing.

"kalian kenapa? Kenapa melamun dari tadi?" ucap yeoja bermata bulat─Kyungsoo.

"a-a-ani, ehhmm, kita harus pergi, annyeong," Jongin yang sudah tidak kuat dengan pesona Kyungsoo itu segera menarik lengan kedua sahabatnya agar pergi dari sana.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, Sehun dan yeoja bermata rusa itu beradu pandang─lebih tepatnya kontak mata.

Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun side

"ya! Kkamjong aku belum sempat berbicara dengan yeoja bermata rusa itu, mengapa kau sudah menarik lenganku duluan, eoh?" Sehun mengomeli Jongin yang menjadi penghambat modusnya.

"aku juga hanya berbicara sepatah kata dengan yeoja bereyeliner itu, yatuhan mengapa dia cantik sekali..." ujar Chanyeol sambil membayangkan kejadian tadi.

"kau masih mending, hyung, berinteraksi walaupun hanya satu kata!" Sehun sedikit kesal pada kedua hyungnya itu.

"sudahlah, aku mengajak kalian pergi itu karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan errr.. pesona yeoja bermata bulat itu, dia membuat jantungku meledak," ujar Jongin dengan lebaynya.

"cih, menggelikan kkamjong. Oh iya, mereka sekolah dimana ya? Aku rasa aku tidak mengenali seragam yang mereka pakai," ujar Chanyeol.

"entahlah, pokoknya kita harus bertemu mereka lagi dan menjadikan yeoja bermata rusa itu milikku," Sehun berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"yeoja bermata bulat you'll be mine" ujar Jongin bermonolog sambil menyeringai.

"ehm guys, sebaiknya kita mengerjakan tugas Lee Sonsaengnim, sebelum hari tambah sore," ujar Chanyeol.

"aishh guru itu menghancurkan mood orang saja," Jongin mendelikkan matanya.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai di perpustakaan kota.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan side

"Luhan eonni? Lu?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan mata Luhan. Karena lama tidak menyahut, Baekhyun yang gemas berniat menjahili Luhan.

"LUHAAANNN EONNIII! ADA KECOA DI SEPATUMU!" teriak Baekhyun sambil loncat-loncat agar Luhan percaya.

"KYAAAA BAEKKIE JAUHKAN ITU DARIKU JEBALLL!" balas Luhan berteriak tanpa berani melihat kearah sepatunya.

"hahaha eonni kau polos sekali. Emangnya kau merasakan ada yang merayap di sepatumu?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"YAH KALIAN MENGERJAIKU! TIDAK SOPAN SEKALI PADA EONNI KALIAN INI" Luhan murka (?) sambil memukuli BaekSoo.

"maaf eon maaf ckckck, habisnya kau dipanggil daritadi tidak menyahut saja. Kau kenapa sih? Jarang sekali kau melamun begitu," ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya.

"aniya, aku tidak papa. Hanya masih terbayang namja berkulit putih tadi," ujar Luhan yang mukanya sedikit blushing.

"ah arra...eonni jatuh cinta ya? ckck namja itu terlalu flat mukanya eon," ujar Kyungsoo dengan tidak sopannya (?)

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau lebih parah. Kau tetarik pada namja hitam itu, iya kan?" ujar Baek sambil menyeringai.

"ya Baek eonni dia tidak hitam! Kulitnya hanya sedikit tan dan a-a-aniya, aku tidak tertarik padanya," ujar Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"sudahlah kalian mengaku saja, kalian semua tertarik pada namja tadi kan? Sudah kukira." Ujar Luhan dengan muka masam (?)

"tenang eon, kami tidak tertarik pada orang flat tadi. Masih mending namja tan itu," ujar Kyungsoo sambil blushing.

"tidak lah, masih mending namja yang bertelinga lebar itu!" gumam Baek tidak sadar.

1 Detik..

2 Detik...

3 Detik...

"e-ehh tidak tidak, abaikan kalimat itu! Lidahku tadi terpeleset," ujar Baekhyun lagi setelah ia sadar, dan ia berharap eonni dan dongsaengnya tidak mendengar.

"CIEEE BAEK CIEEEE" ujar Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"YAH! DIAM KALIAN!" teriak Baekhyun yang pipinya sudah seperti ditampar (?)

"HAHAHA PIPIMU BAEK! KAU MEMBUAT ORANG GEMAS SAJA" ujar Luhan sambil mencubiti pipi Baekhyun.

"aww eonni appo! Kau jahat," ujar Baekhyun sambil manyun.

"kalian, sudahlah. Kita harus berkemas untuk pulang lagi ke Busan lusa. Mana kita masih pake seragam lagi," ujar Kyungsoo. (ceritanya mereka ditugaskan untuk survey sekolah di Seoul, jadi pake seragam)

Akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan taman. 

Di Perpustakaan

"Hoamm... Hyung cepatlah ini sungguh membosankan, mana ini sudah malam lagi," ujar Sehun.

"sabar Sehun-ah, sebentar lagi selesai kok," ujar Chanyeol yang masih berkutat dengan buku rumus-rumus matematika.

Sementara Jongin? Jangan ditanya, dia mah sudah molor dengan anggunnya.

"cha, aku sudah selesai hun-ah. Ayo kita bangunkan Jongin, lalu pulang," kata Chanyeol.

"aishh sudahlah dia tidak usah dibangunkan. Merepotkan saja." Ujar Sehun sambil mendelikkan matanya.

"bagaimana kalau Jongin terkunci? Dia kan tidak terlihat di dalam gelap," ujar Chanyeol khawatir. (jongin, maafkan author)

"sudahlah, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagian ada yang nemenin dia kok disini." Ujar Sehun dengan santainya.

"hah siapa? Penjaga perpustakaan ini? Waahhh baik sekali orang itu," ujar Chanyeol dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"pabo dobi-hyung. Teman Jongin itu maksudku makhluk halus. Sudahlah mending kita pulang saja," ujar Sehun yang sudah kesal dengan ke-pabo-an hyungnya.

Akhirnya Sehun dan Chanyeol pulang tanpa Jongin di sisi mereka.

Keesokan Harinya

Jongin pergi kesekolah dengan penampilan kusut dan matanya yang menghitam. Namun, sebuah senyuman selalu terukir di mulut Jongin. Tumben sekali jongin seperti ini.

"hei kkamjong kau kenapa senyam-senyum sendiri seperti itu? Bahkan kau lebih mengerikan dari Chanyeol hyung," ujar Sehun.

"mungkin dia kerasukan hantu perpustakaan hun. Mangkanya seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah berseri dari Jongin.

"enak saja kalian berbicara! Oh iya terimakasih kalian meninggalkanku di perpustakaan, berkat kalian aku dapat bertemu lagi dengan yeoja bermata bulat itu dan mengetahui namanya." Ujar Jongin yang menambah senyumannya menjadi tambah lebar.

"MWO?! BERTEMU DENGAN YEOJA YANG KEMARIN?!" teriak Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak woles.

FLASHBACK

"Hoammm...kok ini sepertinya bukan kamarku?" ujar Jongin dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul.

"KYAAA AKU DITEMPAT TERKUTUK INI SENDIRIAN! MANA GELAP LAGI!" teriak Jongin. Jongin yang sudah panik itu langsung menuju pintu perpustakaan, namun naas perpustakaan itu sudah dikunci. Dia akhirnya pasrah, tidak mencari pintu keluar yang lain, padahal ada satu pintu belakang perpustakaan yang tidak pernah dikunci.

"TOLONG AKU! SIAPAPUN TOLONG! AKU TIDAK BETAH DI TEMPAT TERKUTUK INI ANIYAAAAAAA!" teriak Jongin seperti di lagu mama.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian malam-malam karena mau membeli makanan camilan di jalan menuju Busan untuk lusa. Dia ingin bersantai untuk besok, jadi membelinya sekarang. Kenapa dia tidak ditemani Luhan dan Baekhyun? Karena Luhan sudah tewas cantik dikasurnya. Kalau Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memang sengaja tidak mengajak Baek, karena Baek itu tidak suka gelap dan sangat sensitif jika sudah malam hari. Misalnya, ada cicak saja berteriaknya sampai membangunkan Luhan yang notabenenya kebo itu.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang berjalan melewati perpustakaan kota, ia menegang mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam perpustakaan. Ia takut kejadian dari film hantu yang ditontonnya minggu lalu menjadi kenyataan.

"AKU TIDAK BETAH DI TEMPAT TERKUTUK INI ANIYAAAAAAA!" Ia mendengar suara teriakan itu sebentar, lalu hening. Tetapi..

DEG DEG

Suara tadi terasa familiar di telinga Kyungsoo, namun ia tidak ingat itu suara siapa.

Dengan bertekad bulat, ia akhirnya meyakini akan masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Kyungsoo memasuki perpustakaan lewat pintu belakang, karena biasanya pintu belakang pepustakaan tidak pernah dikunci.

*ckrek* pintu belakang perpustakaan terbuka.

Jongin sangat kaget, karena ia melihat sebuah siluet dari pintu belakang. Ia takut yang datang itu malaikat pencabut nyawa yang membawa kapak dan berpakaian serba hitam. Jongin yang ketakutan langsung menutup matanya dan berteriak sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya, seperti pose memohon.

"TOLONG JANGAN CABUT NYAWA SAYA DULU, SAYA BELUM MEMINTA MAAF KEPADA SEHUN DAN CHANYEOL, SAYA BELUM MENIKAH, SAYA BELUM BERKENALAN DENGAN YEOJA KEMARIN, SAYA BELUM MENCOBA YADONGAN, SAYA BE─" ucapan Jongin terhenti karena seseorang mendekatinya.

"maaf, aku bukan malaikat pencabut nyawa. ehhh kau yang kemarin?!" ucap Kyungsoo kaget.

Jongin yang familiar mendengar suara itu langsung membuka matanya dan ikut kaget juga.

"e-e-eh kau yang waktu itu? Maafkan aku kira kau penyabut nyawa hehe," ujar Jongin sambil nyengir.

"hah, kau ini. Sudahlah mari keluar dari sini, disini gelap," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jongin. Jongin yang kaget langsung menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo.

Setelah keluar dari perpustakaan, mereka berdua menyempatkan untuk duduk dulu di minimarket sambil meminum sebuah latte.

"jadi, mengapa kau bisa sendirian di perpustakaan?" ujar Kyungsoo, membuka pembicaraan.

"aku ditinggalkan temanku karena tertidur, pas aku bangun tempat itu sudah dikunci," ujar Jongin dengan muka masam.

"ckckck kasian sekali kau. Untung aku masuk kesana. Kalau tidak, kau pasti masih disana ckckck," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

_ya tuhan manis sekali gadis ini tertawa, dan bibirnya... tahan jongin, tahan! _Batin Jongin.

"oh iya, aku belum tau namamu dan usiamu. Namaku Kim Jongin, biasa dipanggil Kai. Usiaku 21 tahun" ujar Jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"namaku Do Kyungsoo, biasa di panggil Dio. Usiaku 22 tahun," ujar Kyungsoo yang blushing sambil menerima jabatan tangan Kai. Kai yang merasakan tangannya bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Oh dan jangan lupakan, matanya yang tidak berkedip itu.

"Jongin-ssi? Sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah malam" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah mengingat tangan Kai masih menggengam tangannya.

"a-a-ah ne noona, kaja," ujar Kai tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Tidak terasa Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba di rumah saudara Kyungsoo. (mereka Cuma sementara di Seoul, jadi numpang di rumah saudara Kyungsoo.)

"uhm, Jongin, kita sudah sampai." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"ah ne, annyeong noona." Ujar Kai sambil tersenyum.

"maaf, tanganmu Jongin-ah.." ujar Kyungsoo yang pipinya sudah memerah kembali.

"a-a-ah mianhae noona," ujar Kai yang langsung menarik tangannya.

"gwenchana. Yasudah annyeong Jongin-ah, semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi," ujar Kyungsoo yang raut mukanya berubah menjadi sendu, tetapi Kai tidak menyadarinya.

"ne, aku harap juga begitu. Annyeong noona," ujar Jongin dengan senyuman dan berbalik untuk pulang.

FLASHBACK END

"oh begitu ceritanya. Tau gitu aku dan Sehun gabakalan ninggalin kamu sendiri, biar kamu ga ketemu dia," ujar Chanyeol iri.

"eh kau ingat rumahnya tidak? Kita bisa mendatangi rumahnya kalau begitu." Ucap Sehun.

"alah kau pasti mau modus yeoja rusa kemarin kan? Aku tidak begitu ingat, pikiranku hampir semuanya blank saat itu," ujar Jongin jujur.

Lalu Sonsaengnim masuk ke kelasnya.

Saat Istirahat

Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai sudah selesai makan.

"sehun-ah, jongin-ah, ayo kumpulkan tugas Lee Sonsaengnim kemarin," ucap Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai mengikuti Chanyeol menuju ruangan Lee Sonsaengnim.

Saat mereka kembali ke kelas, namja di kelas mereka sedang bermain truth or dare.

"ya! Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun! Kalian mau ikut truth or dare tidak?" ajak Seokjin, teman sekelas mereka.

"tetapi kita bermainnya versi extreme," ujar Jungkook menambahkan.

"dan kalian tidak boleh menolak dare yang kami pilih, kalau pilih truth harus jujur" ujar Taehyung.

Akhirnya karena bosan, ChanKaiHun menerima ajakan teman sekelas mereka.

"ne, yang pertama kau, Jimin! Truth or dare?" ucap Suga.

"truth saja," ucap Jimin.

"temanmu yang paling kau sayangi siapa?" tanya Rapmon dengan smirknya.

"J-Hope hyung," ucap Jimin sambil blushing sedikit. Semua namja dikelas bersorak.

"cha, yang kedua, Jungkook! Truth or dare?" tanya Seokjin.

"Dare!" ucap Jungkook mantap.

"oke, cium Taehyung sekarang!" perintah Kai.

"MWO?!" ucap Jungkook kaget.

"Ayolah, katanya dare kan tidak bisa ditolak," ucap Chanyeol.

"baiklah" ucap Jungkook sambil mendekat ke arah Taehyung. Lalu Jungkook mencium Taehyung di pipi kanannya.

"WHOAAA!" semua orang yang berada di kelas bersorak melihat moment vkook itu.

Putaran ketiga, botol berhenti ke arah Sehun.

"Sehun, truth or dare?" tanya Jimin.

"Dare." Ucap Sehun dengan muka datar khasnya.

"hmm, apa yang dare yang pantas buat anak populer seperti mereka ya?" ucap Rapmon.

"kita skip saja dulu. Nanti kita pikirkan lagi. Sekarang putaran ke-4." Ucap Suga.

Putaran keempat, botol berhenti di Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, truth or dare?" tanya J-Hope.

"aku sama seperti Sehun, dare." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan _teeth-rich_nya.

"sepertinya kita harus betul-betul memikirkan dare yang pantas untuk mereka." Ucap Taehyung sambil berpikir.

Putaran ke-5, botol berhenti di Kai.

"Kai, truth or dare?" tanya Seokjin.

"aku mengikuti Sehun dan Chanyeol, dare." Ucap Jongin tak kalah mantap.

"oke, biarkan kami memikirkan dare yang pantas untuk kalian bertiga." Ucap Jimin.

"AHA! AKU TAU!" ucap Jungkook dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"apa, Jungkook-ah?" tanya Suga penasaran.

"Kalian tahu kan, adik ibuku memiliki sekolah khusus yeoja di Busan. Bagaimana kalau...kalian bertiga mencoba sekolah disana?" ucap Jungkook.

"dan kalian menetap disana selama 4 bulan. Tenang, keperluan kalian akan kami urus. Kalian hanya perlu menetap disana tanpa memikirkan apapun." tambah Taehyung.

"dan kalian berangkat besok! Pesawat dan lain-lain sudah aku tanggung, kalian hanya menyiapkan perlengkapan errr...wanitanya saja," ucap Jungkook sambil menahan tawanya.

"MWOYA?!" teriak ChanKaiHun bersamaan.

"Ayolah, katanya dare kan tidak bisa ditolak." Ucap vkook meniru Chanyeol. Sepertinya vkook melakukan pembalasan.

"aishh baiklah.." ucap ChanKaiHun dengan lesu (?)

"MWO?!" teriak Minah and the geng dan akhirnya mereka pingsan karena terlalu shock.

* * *

TBC XD

A/N: yah, akhirnya konfliknya mulai (?) xD kaisoonya ada moment tuh dikit. Nanti mereka banyaknya moment sesama yeoja sih, tenang bukan yuri kok xD dan mana vkook shippers?! Itu ada moment vkook nyempil dikit xD. Ohya, disini anggap aja Sojin, Yura, Minah itu lebih muda dari ChanKaiHun ya. Dan sepertinya chap depan rada vulgar, tapi gaakan banyak hehe.

Okedeh, makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca cerita absurd ini apalagi yang review terimakasih banyak xoxo. Annyeong! *ppyong*


	3. Chapter 3

Warning! ff ini gaje parah.

Pulang Sekolah

"chanyeol hyung, kkamjong, bagaimana dengan perlengkapan wanita? Aishh aku tidak punya kakak wanita, masa aku harus memakai yang punya pembantuku." ucap Sehun sambil memberantaki rambutnya, frustasi.

"aku ada punya Yoora nuna, tapi kau tau kan dia sedang di China. Jadi barang-barangnya hanya sedikit yang ada dirumahku," ucap Chanyeol, sedikit frustasi.

"aku mau memakai punya Eunhee nuna saja, daripada beli lagi," ucap Kai enteng.

"yasudah, kaja hyung." Ajak Sehun pada Chanyeol. Rupanya mereka mau membeli perlengkapan err...wanita.

Di Mall

"Sehun-ah, kita mau ke toko apa? Sungguh aku tidak tahu toko yang menjual err..dalaman wanita," ucap Chanyeol bingung.

"hah...kita ke Victoria's Secret saja hyung," ucap Sehun mencari dimana toko VS berada.

"kau hafal sekali toko khusus wanita, sehun-ah. Jangan-jangan..." ucap Chanyeol dengan smirknya.

"aishh sudahlah, kita harus bergegas" ucap Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"se-se-huna, woww ini..." mata Chanyeol berbinar setelah sampai di depan toko VS, Sehun langsung memutar bola matanya.

"hyung, kau bisa tidak bertingkah biasa saja? Aku canggung ditatap oleh penjaga toko ini," ucap Sehun malas.

_untung kkamjong tidak ikut. Bisa parah jadinya kalau si kkamjong ikut_ Batin Sehun lega.

saat mereka sedang memilih...

.

.

"annyeong, bukankah kalian yang waktu itu?" ucap yeoja bereyeliner ─kearah Chanyeol dan Sehun. Yang ditatap mengadahkan pandangannya, lalu kaget.

"a-a-ah ne," ucap Chanyeol malu. Masalahnya dia ada di tempat _begini_.

"kalian sedang apa disini? Bukankah ini toko khusus wanita?" ucap Luhan seperti yang sedang mengintimidasi.

"a-ah arra. Kami kesini mau membelikan hadiah untuk err...nunanya Chanyeol," ucap Sehun asal.

"iya, dia benar. Sebentar lagi nunaku ulang tahun. Jadi kami ingin membeli hadiah untuknya hehe," ucap Chanyeol sambil memamerkan giginya, menutupi gugup. Dan LuBaek hanya memanggutkan kepalanya.

Akhirnya setelah membeli seluruh perlengkapan wanita yang dibutuhkan, Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk hang out dulu.

"hei, pria berwajah datar, siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku Sehun. Oh Sehun," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sehun dibalik gelas minumnya langsung tersedak melihat Sehun tersenyum.

"UHUKKK!" Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mendekati Luhan, entah kenapa.

"ya! neo gwenchana?" tangan Sehun reflek mengusap punggung Luhan, membuat yang tersedak batuk-batuk lagi.

"ini, minum ini." ucap Sehun sambil menawarkan minumnya ke Luhan. Dan jangan lupakan tangan kirinya masih mengusap punggung Luhan. Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya melongo, kaget melihat aksi tiba-tiba Sehun.

"a-ah gwenchana. Terimakasih Sehun-ssi," Luhan tersenyum sangat manis. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung _blushing_.

"Sehun-ssi! Kau kenapa? Mengapa wajahmu merah begitu?" ucap Luhan khawatir sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Sehun. Baek dan Chanyeol yang melihat itu tertawa sendiri─polos sekali Luhan ini.

"a-aniya, gwenchana. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, err..." Sehun bingung karena dia tidak tau nama yeoja ini.

"Luhan." Ucap Luhan lengkap dengan blush-nya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Luhan-ssi." Ucap Sehun dengan senyuman mautnya. Luhan yang melihat ini hanya berdo'a agar tidak pingsan. Lalu mereka berdua hanyut dalam dunia mereka berdua─saling bertatapan.

"EKHEM" sindir Baekhyun, dia merasa menjadi kambing congek melihat moment HunHan itu. HunHan langsung sadar, lalu pipi keduanya menghangat. Baek memutar bola matanya malas. Ternyata tanpa Baek sadari, Chanyeol mengamatinya sambil tersenyum.

"ehm, hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Sehun kebingungan, karena sedari tadi hyungnya tidak berkedip.

"dia cantik sekali..." gumam Chanyeol tanpa sadar. Baek langsung menatap Chanyeol dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Pipi Baek langsung menghangat, tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Chanyeol. Luhan yang bosan melihat pemandangan mari-tatap ala ChanBaek, langsung berdehem, membuat ChanBaek langsung merona hebat.

"ah iya, aku belum tahu namamu." ucap Luhan melirik Chanyeol. Sehun yang melihat itu entah kenapa menjadi kesal.

"aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol." Chanyeol tersenyum manis, yang menurut Baek horror.

"hentikan, chanyeol-ssi. Kau menyeramkan jika tertawa seperti itu," ucap Baekhyun jujur. Sehun dan Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa.

"Sehun dan Luhan, kalian bisa diam tidak? Atau kalian ingin disumpal dengan ini?" Tanya Baek galak sambil mengangkat segumpal tissue, yang entah darimana. HunHan yang melihat itu langsung bungkam.

Mereka semua bercakap-cakap sambil sesekali tertawa. Tidak terasa hari sudah sore.

"eumm Chanyeol-ah, Sehun-ah, kami pulang dulu ne," ucap Baekhyun.

"ne noona, annyeong," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Dan Baek masih sempat-sempatnya blushing.

"semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi...lain waktu." ucap Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"ne noona, aku akan merindukanmu," Sehun tersenyum tulus pada Luhan. Dan Luhan juga masih sempat blushing. Akhirnya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Keesokan Harinya di Bandara

"ya! Chanyeol hyung, Sehuna! Kalian dimana?" omel Kai di telepon. Ia kesal karena sekarang ia sendiri di bandara, padahal jadwal pesawat mereka masih 1 jam lagi. Tidak lama, Sehun datang. Namun Kai tidak melihat Sehun datang, jadi ia berniat menjahili Kai.

"CHAGI-YA~" ucap Sehun sambil menutup mata Kai dari belakang dan suara yang dibuat melengking─sekalian latihan untuk 4 bulan kedepan nanti.

Kai yang mendengar itu menegang, ia takut ada banci yang menyukainya lalu ia nanti diculik oleh banci itu, dan tidak akan bertemu Kyungsoo nuna selamanya.

"nu-nu-guya?" tanya Kai dengan suara gemeteran.

"masa kau tidak ingat chagi-ya~ aku yang tadi malam tidur bersamamu~~" Sehun masih menggoda Kai dengan suara melengkingnya. DEG Kai menegang, dia hanya pasrah jika diculik.

"ya! Sehun-ah! Jongin-ah! Kalian sedang melakukan apa?" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara yang beratnya dan keras, membuat semua orang disitu melirik ke arah mereka. Sehun yang kaget reflek menarik tangannya dari Kai

"YAH! KAU MENGERJAIKU!" teriak Kai, kesal dengan Sehun.

"HAHAHAHA KAU HARUS LIAT REAKSI TEGANG KAI, HAHAHA JONGIN HAHAHA" Sehun tidak bisa menahan ketawanya. Kai bermuka masam. Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

*PENGUMUMAN-PENGUMUMAN. PESAWAT JURUSAN SEOUL-BUSAN TELAH DIBUKA. PENUMPANG BOLEH MENAIKI PESAWAT. TERIMAKASIH* (gak tau lah, gue ngarang)

Akhirnya, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun mendarat di Busan. Mereka memutuskan untuk menginap dihotel sehari. Mereka sangat lelah dan tertidur di hotel.

Keesokan Harinya

Chanyeol bangun paling awal, lalu membangunkan Sehun dan Kai. Kai awalnya sempat menolak, tetapi kemudian dia bergegas karena mereka harus membiasakan menjadi err...wanita.

"CHANYEOL HYUNGG! CARA MEMAKAI INI BAGAIMANA?" teriak Kai, karena ia tidak bisa memakai wig.

"CHANYEOL HYUNG! INI BAGAIMANA KENAPA RIBET SEKALI! AH TIDAK TALINYA PUTUS!" teriak Sehun dari kamar mandi, dia tidak bisa memakai bra.

"aishh kalian bersabarlah! Aku tidak bisa berlari dengan pakaian seperti ini! Dan mulai sekarang kalian memanggilku eonni! Ingat itu!" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan dengan cepat─setelah membantu Kai.

Akhirnya, setelah 1 jam bersiap-siap, mereka siap pergi kesekolah dan menenteng koper mereka.

"Park Chan Lee, Kim Jong Ah, Oh Se Hee, selamat datang di Daeguk High School!" ujar sang kepala sekolah bernama BoA, katanya dia sangat terobsesi dengan ular boa, jadi ia merubah nama panggilannya menjadi BoA.

"ah, gamsahamnida." Balas mereka bertiga sambil membungkuk dan suara yang dibuat melengking. Mereka bertiga diajak BoA memutari Daeguk High School.

"nah, saya beritahu dulu tentang sekolah ini ya," ucap BoA dengan senyumnya.

"pertama, sekolah ini khusus yeoja. Jadi ekskul disini hanya berkaitan dengan dunia yeoja. Yang kedua, setiap hari sabtu ada kelas tambahan bagi seluruh siswi. Dikelas itu kalian bebas curhat dengan guru tentang apa saja. Terakhir, di sekolah ini bersistem dorm. 1 dorm diisi oleh 6 orang, dan ada 3 kamar. nanti kalian akan saya atur dormnya. Ada yang akan ditanyakan?"

"a-ah Sajangnim, tolong dorm kami jangan terpisah.. kami tidak bisa jika terpisah," Sehun memohon, karena ia bisa frustasi jika pisah dengan hyungnya.

"arraseo, aku tidak akan memisahkan kalian. Sekarang kalian masuk ke kelas XI-1," ucap BoA sambil tersenyum setelah mereka sampai di depan kelas XI-1.

"ANAK-ANAK! PERHATIAN! ADA MURID BARU DISINI!" teriak seorang guru bernama Bora.

"annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Park ChanLee imnida, bangapseumnida~" ucap Chanyeol sambil melengkingkan suaranya dan memasang senyum manisnya.

"annyeonghaseyo, jeoneun Kim JongAh imnida, please take care of me well~" ucap Jongin sambil menunjukkan eyesmile gagalnya.

"ya, yang terakhir silahkan," ujar Bora Sonsaengnim sambil tersenyum.

_Aishh Chan-hyung dan kkamjong mengapa akting menjijikan seperti itu sih. Aku mau menciptakan image yang berbeda dari mereka saja _Batin Sehun.

"ne, annyeonghaseyo. Jeoneun Oh SeHee imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ucap Sehun menunjukkan senyum kikuk.

"ah ne! Kalian bertiga sangat cantik, dan SeHee-ya, kau akan lebih cantik jika kau sering tersenyum," ucap Bora sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun. Chanyeol dan Kai berusaha menahan tawanya karena Sehun dibilang 'lebih cantik'. Akhirnya Sehun terpaksa tersenyum.

"nah, begitu lebih baik! Sekarang, ChanLee-ya kau duduk dengan Baekhyun. JongAh-ya kau duduk dengan Kyungsoo. Dan SeHee-ya, kau duduk dengan Luhan. Bagi yang namanya disebutkan tolong berdiri agar murid baru ini tahu," Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun keringat dingin. Setelah yang disebutkan namanya berdiri, Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun kaget, tetapi masih bisa ditutupi dengan senyum kikuk.

"annyeong ChanLee-ya! aku Byun Baekhyun. Bangapseumnida^o^" dan dibalas senyuman oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun kaget, yeoja disebelahnya ini mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat wajah kaget Baek memutar otak untuk mencari alasan jika nanti Baek bertanya macam-macam padanya.

_Astaga yeoja ini mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol. Apakah dia kakaknya Chanyeol seperti yang waktu itu Chanyeol katakan? Aku penasaran sekali! Tapi kalau aku menanyakan sekarang nanti yang lain dengar lagi! _Batin Baekhyun.

"annyeong Jong-Ah, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida :)" ucap Dio ramah, dan dibalas senyuman oleh Kai. Tetapi Dio merasa janggal dengan senyumnya JongAh, dia rasa dia pernah lihat senyuman seperti itu tapi dia lupa.

"annyeong SeHee-ya, Lu Han imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ujar Luhan datar, dia sedang badmood. Ditambah teman barunya yang jarang senyum, tambah bikin Luhan badmood.

"kau kenapa? Sepertinya sedang tidak mood," tanya Sehun.

"aniya, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar Luhan dengan sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya SeHee tidak semenyebalkan seperti yang ada dipikirannya.

"kalau kau mau kau bisa bercerita kepadaku," ucap Sehun dengan senyumannya. Luhan tercekat dengan senyuman itu, namun dia tidak merasa janggal. Dia malah berpikir SeHee cantik sekali seperti itu.

"ah, aku hanya merindukan Sehun di Seoul. Padahal baru dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya," ucap Luhan jujur. Sehun yang mendengar itu tercekat. Bagaimana jika Luhan tau bahwa SeHee itu sebenarnya Sehun?

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar. Namun Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai harus ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sepertinya saat ini mereka akan memulai dare yang sebenarnya.

"ChanLee, JongAh, SeHee, saya tidak memisahkan dorm kalian. Tapi saya minta kalian bisa berbaur dengan yang lain. Dorm kalian nomer 17. Ini kuncinya," ucap BoA. ChanKaiHun hanya tersenyum dan segera menuju dorm mereka.

"hah, aku tidak tahan seperti ini selama 4 bulan, 1 hari saja berasa 1 tahun, untung tadi Kyungsoo tidak mengenaliku," ucap Kai frustasi.

"sepertinya Baek akan mencari tahu, mengapa ChanLee dan Chanyeol mirip sekali. Soalnya tadi pas ChanLee tersenyum, dia menunjukkan ekspresi kaget," ucap Chanyeol kebingungan.

"hyu-eh eonnideul, tadi Luhan mengeluh merindukan Sehun, eottokhae?" ucap Sehun sama frustasinya.

"tenang saja, selama mereka tidak tahu kita yang sebenarnya tidak masalah," ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dorm 17. Mereka berharap teman se-dormnya sedang menyamar juga seperti mereka tetapi kenyataannya...

"anny-"

"YAAA! SIAPA YANG MEMBUKA PINTU?!" teriak Baek yang hanya menggunakan handuk, sepertinya ia akan mandi.

"Baek jangan teria- KYAAA!" teriak Luhan, yang hanya menggunakan handuk juga dan rambutnya basah. Dia baru selesai mandi.

"eonnideul ada apa si- oh ChanLee, JongAh, SeHee! Masuklah!" ajak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggunakan hotpants dan kaos tak berlengan.

Ya Tuhan, kuatkan iman Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun.

"oh, kalian teman dorm kami, selamat datang! Dan maaf tadi aku dan Luhan eonni teriak, kami kaget hehe," baekhyun mengelus tengkuknya, malu. Sementara dia hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ChanKaiHun.

"sekarang bagaimana kalau kita mengocok kalian tidur dengan siapa," usul Kyungsoo. Akhirnya mereka mendapat kertas masing-masing.

"aku sekamar dengan Kyungsoo eonni," ucap Kai, sebenarnya dia senang, bisa mudah modus.

"aku sekamar dengan Luhan eonni," ucap Sehun, dia bisa modus Luhan-nya tetapi takut jika ketauan.

"aku sekamar dengan Baekhyun eonni," Chanyeol juga senang dia dapat modus, tetapi menurutnya Baekhyun ini berbahaya─ia masih memikirkan alasan tentang ChanLee-Chanyeol.

Akhirnya mereka semua bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing, dan ChanKaiHun sepertinya gugup dari tadi, soalnya mereka bertiga hanya tersenyum kikuk. Tanpa terasa, mereka semua lelah dan tidur di sofa.

Pagi Harinya

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 7:30, sedangkan sekolah mulai jam 8 pas.

"eunghh, hoaamm..." Kyungsoo orang yang terlebih dahulu bangun, dia mengecek jam dan langsung panik.

"YAAA KALIAN SEMUA BERGEGASLAH, 30 MENIT LAGI BEL BERBUNYI, AYO!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara nyaringnya, membuat Baek dan Luhan bangun. Tetapi ketiga putri jejadian masih sibuk di dunianya. Setelah diteriaki berkali-kali, mereka tetap saja tidak bangun.

"AISHH MEREKA SULIT SEKALI DIBANGUNKAN. DIO KAU MEMBANGUNKAN JONGAH, LU EON KAU MEMBANGUNKAN SEHEE, SEDANGKAN AKU MEMBANGUNKAN CHANLEE. AYO!" teriak Baek─yang suaranya sampai 7 oktaf itu.

"jongah kaja bangun, kita terlambat. Kau mau dihukum guru killer, hah?" Dio jutek, karena jika mereka telat, rekornya disekolah pupus sudah. Jongin yang mendengar suara malaikatnya langsung bangkit, lalu tersenyum sok polos.

"CHANLEE-YA CEPATLAH BANGUN! ATAU KAU TIDAK MENDAPAT JATAH MAKAN MALAM," teriak Baek. Hei, sebenarnya yang membuat makan malam itu Baek atau Kyungsoo?

Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin menambah keributan, ia membangunkan dengan cara halus. Yah, sebenarnya dia kesal juga sih.

"sehee-ya~ bangun~ kita telat~" nada Luhan manja, Sehun kira ia sedang bermimpi dan tidur di kasurnya, jadi ia menarik Luhan seperti gulingnya.

"sebentar lagi," ucap Sehun. Luhan awalnya menolak, tetapi dia merasa nyaman di dekat Sehee.

_Aishh mengapa nyaman berada di dekat Sehee? Seperti aku berada di dekat Sehun saja.. yaampun, aku tidak mungkin menyukai teman yeojaku kan? Ingat Luhan, masih ada Sehun! Ingat!_ Batin Luhan berkecamuk.

"YAAA SEHEE! LUHAN! MENGAPA KALIAN MALAH BERPELUKAN SEPERTI ITU EOH? KITA SEBENTAR LAGI TERLAMBAT!" Baek murka melihat kesalahpahaman itu. Lalu Luhan dan Sehun langsung bangun, seram sekali melihat Baek murka─pikir keduanya. Sementara Dio dan Kai sudah menuju kamar mandi.

"jongah kita mandi bersama saja ya? biar menghemat waktu. Kaja," ajak Dio sebari membuka tanktop yang dipakainya perlahan. Setelah sampai dada...

"A-ANIYA EONNI! KAU MANDI SENDIRI SAJA. KAU TAU KAN AKU LAGI ERRR...DATANG BULAN," Kai segera berlari keluar kamar mandi. Sebenarnya dia tidak kuat melihat Kyungsoo yang err..sexy itu. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa.

"CHANLEE, SEHEE! MENGAPA KALIAN TERTAWA! AYO KITA MANDI BEREMPAT SAJA!" Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap Baek horror. Mereka mau menolak, tapi Baek dan Luhan sudah menyeret mereka ke kamar mandi.

"chanlee-ya bisa tolong buka seleting baju belakangku?" sepertinya Baek sudah tidak murka. Chanyeol gugup lalu membantu Baek dan...kulit belakang Baek terlihat dengan sangat jelas. Luhan dan Baek akan membuka bajunya tetapi...

"ANIYAA! JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!" teriak Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan. Lalu Luhan dan Baek menatap mereka kebingungan.

"A-AKU DAN SEHEE AKAN MENGAMBIL MINUM DULU SEBENTAR. KALIAN MANDI DULUAN SAJA," Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun keluar kamar mandi. Sementara Baek dan Luhan langsung mandi, takut terlambat.

15 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi.

"YA! CHANLEE, JONGAH, SEHEE! KALIAN LAMA SEKALI SIH! BISA CEPAT SEDIKIT TIDAK?" Dio, Baek dan Luhan sudah siap di depan pintu, tetapi yeoja jejadian itu masih sibuk di kamar Baek-Chanlee. Kalian tau kan mereka sedang apa pastinya.

"KALIAN DULUAN SAJA. KAMI BELUM MEMAKAI MAKE UP. ANNYEONG" BaekHanSoo hanya memutar bola mata mereka. Akhirnya mereka berangkat duluan.

"aishh jinjja aku tidak tahan dengan Kyungsoo nuna," jongin frustasi sambil membetulkan busa didadanya.

"tadi kami hampir juga melihat Baek dan Luhan membuka bajunya," Chanyeol menyahut sambil memoleskan sedikit make up diwajahnya, agar tidak terlihat terlalu manly─pikirnya.

"Jungkook sialan, aku menyesal main truth or dare," Sehun masih sibuk merapikan wignya.

"ayo kita berangkat, 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi," ujar Kai, sambil berjalan menuju pintu diikuti Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Dan mereka sampai ke sekolah─pas bel berbunyi.

Sekarang mereka memasuki pelajaran yang terakhir, yaitu olahraga.

"anak-anak! Berhubung Hyorin Sonsaengnim tidak masuk, pelajaran olahraga kalian diganti menjadi minggu depan, yaitu berenang. Jadi kalian sekarang boleh pulang," ujar guru konseling kelas XI-1.

"MWO?!" teriak ChanKaiHun bersamaan. Karena ditatap seperti itu oleh seluruh siswi, mereka hanya pasrah.

* * *

TBC XD

A/N : gatau gue udh bingung sama ff yg gajenya kelewat parah ini. Kalian ada ide ga aktivitas apa yg cewe sama cowo itu misah (misalnya: berenang)

Ini balesan review ya. kalo yg ada akun cek pmnya deh.

Guest : oiya, Gue mah ngitung umurnya rl kaisoonya hehe, ketauan peanya-_- tp biarinlah, ribet kan kalo ganti ganti umur nantinya hehe.

Fuawalyaah : di chap ini sehun udh kenalan sama rusa kook hehe.

Nailis : wah makasih xD gatau nih diusahain yaa.

4HyunBam : anggap aja disini tuh para fans manggilnya (sok) imut gitu pake oppa-oppa an. Kan udah gue warning diatas ff ini kelewat gaje, btw makasih hehe.

lisnana1 : ini udh lanjut hehe semoga puas ya.

14nindyehet : iya nih terpesona dgn mudahnya-_- ini udh lanjut ya semoga puas.

hunhan98 : yang pasti menurut gue (sangat) gaje, tp gatau kata orang lain. Ini udh dilanjut ya semoga puas.

MAKASIH YA YG UDAH BACA SAMA REVIEW FF GAJE INI. ANNYEONG *ppyong*


End file.
